


What about secrets

by Cherry_seungmin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_seungmin/pseuds/Cherry_seungmin
Summary: Nobody would have ever thought jisung and seungmin were in a relationship..........Until they got caught
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin are Roommates
Kudos: 30





	What about secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hii guys this is my first story and I just really liked the idea of jisung and seungmin together

It was just an average day in the skz dorms jisung was in his shared room drawing when his roommate seungmin walked in. 

"What are you doing hyung" Seungmin wondered as he walked over to see jisung painting peacefully with Day6 playing in the background. 

"Oh hyung I love this song" 

Seungmin sat down beside jisung and watched him paint. "Jisung-ie hyung is so beautiful" Seungmin thought silently to himself, admiring the smaller boy. 

"Just beautiful" Seungmin accidentally said out loud. "What" Jisung replied, a faint blush on his cheeks. "T-the painting" Seungmin panicked and even though Jisung wouldn't admit it to himself he wished Seungmin would have been talking about him. Seungmin had been staring at the older boy for a while now and hadn't noticed that he was unconsciously moving closer and closer to Jisung until their legs touched. Seungmin froze in place when Jisung looked up at him. He wanted to kiss the older boy so bad but he knew he had to hold himself back. 

They stared at each other for a good 15 seconds until Jisung realized how long it had been and snapped his head back to his painting. Seungmin was kinda confused because Jisung being well Jisung would have done something to be funny like pretend to kiss him or something like that but this time he didn't, that worried seungmin a little bit. Was Jisung mad at him? Did he want Seungmin to leave? He didn't know. Seungmin sat there silently staring at the floor letting his thoughts get the best of him and a tear fell and hit the tile floor. 

"Seungmin? Are you okay?" Jisung whispered softly but still loud enough for seungmin to hear. It stayed silent for a few minutes until Jisung wrapped his arms around Seungmin's waist which was apparently the last straw for the younger boy as he ended up in a fit of broken sobs and sniffles. Seeing Seungmin so upset made Jising's heart ache.

"Seungminnie can you please tell me what's wrong." Jisung spoke with a soft voice, wanting to be as comforting as possible 

"It's nothing. It's dumb." Seungmin muttered 

"Obviously not if it has you crying like this. I never see you cry so something must be on your mind" 

"Yeah you" Seungmin thought. 

Jisung lifted up Seungmin's head so he could see him clearly. Seungmin kept his eyes closed because Jisung's face being this close to his was not a good combination for him. It went back to silence as Jisung stared at the younger boy in front of him admiring all of his features. 

"Seungmin." Jisung asked with a shaky voice. 

"Hmm" 

"Can I kiss you?"  
Jisung waited for an answer and eventually seungmin nodded his head giving his approval. 

Jisung put his hands on the sides of seungmin's face and leaned in until they could feel each others breath on their lips kissed the younger boy so soft he could barely feel it. Seungmin tilted his head deepening the kiss. Jisung was the first to pull away with a smile on his face. 

"Minnie you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that" Jisung said happily

"Hyung do you want to maybe be my boyfriend"

"Of course"

Everything was going great for about 3 months. Both boys have been keeping their relationship a secret from the rest of the group and that's why it was going so good. They both knew they wouldn't be able to tell anyone or they would get in trouble and have to break up or worse, leave the group. Neither of them wanted that, obviously. 

The only problem was one average Saturday night. All the boys (except innie) had been drinking. Most of the boys were full on drunk except Chan and Hyunjin they were just buzzed, which allowed them to know what's going on. Jisung on the other hand was shit-faced drunk. He could barely get off the ground without assistance. Seungmin was in the middle, he was just plain old drunk. A few hours after they started drinking Seungmin pulled Jisung into their room and pinned him against the wall. He quickly pressed his lips against Jisung's and grabbed onto his waist to pull him closer. Jisung wrapped his arms around Seungmin's neck and his legs around Seungmin's waist as he was carried to the bed. Seungmin layed him down and started at Jisung's neck nipping and sucking at it leaving dark purple marks. He pull away to take Jisung's shirt off and continued to trail kisses down his upper body until he ended up just above the waist band of his jeans.

"can i?" Seungmin asked

Jisung didn't say anything he just nodded letting seungmin know he could do whatever he wanted. Seungmin unbuttoned and took off his jeans so that Jisung was left in his boxers. Seungmin loved seeing Jisung like this and could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter by the second, but he wanted to hear the older male beg for him. So he started to tease the needy boy making him whine.

"Seungmin please" Jisung whined 

"please what baby" 

Jisung grabbed Seungmin's hand and placed it where he needed it most. Almost gringim himself against the younger male's hand. 

"no no you have to use your words" Seungmin said as he pulled his hand away making Jisung groan in frustration. "Sorry baby you have to talk like a big boy to get what you want" 

" Please Seungmin. Please touch me. Please ruin me. I just need to feel you in me." Jisung begged. 

Seungmin couldn't hold back any longer. He slid Jisung's boxers off along with all of his clothes. "Okay baby I'm gonna take real good care of you" Seungmin said with each kiss he left of Jisung's body "now I need you to turn over and stay calm for me because this might hurt a bit." 

Jisung turned over while Seungmin got a bottle of lube. Considering it was Jisung's first time he put a generous amount on his fingers and slowly pushed one into the small boy. 

"a-ahh it hurts. W-wait wait stop" Jisung sobbed

"baby it's going to hurt until you get used to it but if I stop then it will keep hurting so I have to hun" 

Jisung nodded his head and tried his best to stay still despite the pain. Seungmin added another finger pushing them in and out of sungie's tight hole. Jisung was suddenly struck by a wave of pleasure and let out a loud moan. 

"see love I told you it would get better"

" Ahhhh pl-please I'm ready. I-i want you n-now" 

seungmin pulled his fingers out of Jisung "ok baby now lay on your back so I can see your face" Seungmin ordered as Jisung obeyed. Seungmin lined himself up with the older boy and Jisung placed his hands on his dom's shoulders getting ready. Seungmin slowly pushed himself into Jisung and stopped once he was fully in so the other boy could adjust to his size. Jisung loosened his grip on Seungmin's shoulders so he took this as a sign to move. Seungmin started thrusting in and out at a slow pace leaving kisses scattered all over his baby. He had always wanted to hear Jisung moan his name like this. In fact he had even fantasized it but now it was actually happening and Seungmin was loving every second of it. Jisung's moans started to get higher and more frequent letting Seungmin know he was close. Since it was Jisung's first time he didn't want to be super kinky or anything he just wanted his baby to feel good and be happy. "S-seungmin can I cum p-please" Jisung requested "baby this is all about you. You can do whatever you want I just want you to feel good" Jisung came almost immediately after Seungmin said that. He also became super sensitive and kept shaking. Seungmin pulled out slowly as to not hurt the boy and jerked himself off a few extra seconds so he could cum too. 

"You did so good. I'm so proud of you." Seungmin praised. "Let's get you cleaned up." As soon as Seungmin said that Hyunjin burst through the door and all three of them froze. Chan walked up behind Hyunjin and he too was surprised by what he saw. "What's going on" Chan asked with a slightly amused tone. The only thing Seungmin could think to do was cover up Jisung so that's what he did. "N-nothing much. Just getting ready for bed is all" Seungmin tried to lie but it was completely useless. "Are you two together or is just like a one time thing?" Hyunjin asked still surprised. Jisung was too scared to say anything so he looked at Seungmin silently asking him to talk. "We're together. Please leave." Seungmin replied as he started to get really annoyed. The two older boys left without another word and Seungmin proceeded to clean up Jisung and himself.


End file.
